


Snuggles Interruptus

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Gen, Insomnia, Lesbian Character of Color, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which the Doctor is bored and Bill is just trying to sleep.Pairing:  Twelfth Doctor & Bill PottsPrompt:  Character A can't sleepBeta by imaginary_golux





	Snuggles Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Probably plays havoc with the timing of mid-season 10--it's been a while since I've seen it. For purposes of this fic, Bill knows the Doctor is blind and she's had at least one date with Penny interrupted.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Bill opens one bleary eye. No, she isn’t being attacked by a swarm of giant bees. That was a dream. (Or last week’s adventure with the Doctor. Take your pick.) Instead, her phone is lighting up. She fumbles for her hastily-discarded jeans and the device in her back pocket. 

“Who is it?” murmurs Penny beside her. “Is it trouble?”

Bill checks her phone and snorts: Four straight texts, just her name, with an increasing number of letters. “Just the Doctor,” she assures her current love interest. 

“Just as well this week’s weird old guy waited until after we had sex to bother us.” Penny rolls over to drape a hand over Bill’s hip. “Which was great.”

Bill blushes as she types: _Go. To. Bed._ Not that it isn’t always nice to have positive feedback, but especially when it’s her partner’s first time with a woman. 

_No,_ the Doctor writes back. _Can’t sleep._ She can almost hear him, gruffly petulant, like the world’s oldest toddler.

_It’s three in the morning_ , she helpfully reminds the ACTUAL TIME LORD. 

_Is it?_ The emotionless screen is oddly appropriate because even in person she wouldn’t be able to tell if he genuinely didn’t know or if he was just having her on. 

_Go bother Nardole! Or Missy!_ she types. _Some of us are trying to sleep._ She can see the little “...” that indicates that he’s writing something. _And don’t pull the blind card,_ she adds, maybe a little ruder than she might usually do, but then she’s the one being kept up at all hours by a texting alien. She takes a mean satisfaction in the abrupt way the “...” disappears. 

“Thought you said it wasn’t important,” Penny mumbles into Bill’s bare shoulder.

“It’s not, it’s not,” Bill promises. She can just silence her phone, right? It’s not like an alien invasion would crop up in the next three hours and the Doctor would need the assistance of her sleep-deprived brain, right? Right?

Shit.

She leaves it on vibrate.

“What’s this about pulling the blind card?” Penny asks, craning her neck.

“Oh, he, uh, lost his sight in an accident. Chemistry lab,” Bill explains hurriedly. 

“Thought you were studying history?”

“Double major,” Bill fibs. 

“Anyway, I heard blind people have a hard time with sleeping at the right times. Something about Circadian rhythms being naturally a little longer than 24 hours so they get out of whack.” Bill blinks and stares at her. “Happened to an aunt of mine.”

“Huh.” _Please don’t text for the next four hours unless it’s an actual world-ending, life-threatening emergency._ Hopefully that will just look like hyperbole to Penny. Speaking of which… “Hey, you know what’s supposed to help you sleep?” The other woman cocks her head at Bill. Bill waits, playfully drawing out the suspense. “An orgasm.” A slow grin splits Penny’s features and Bill tosses her phone away, really glad the Doctor isn’t in the room right now.


End file.
